


I need a doctor, though he is gonna kill me (maybe??)

by Opheliail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Doctor Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliail/pseuds/Opheliail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a doctor, Stiles his husband is in a minor car accident, fluff fluff and more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a doctor, though he is gonna kill me (maybe??)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens after a random trip to the A&E with my sister. I write a cracky absolute no meaning fluffy fic

Derek was on shift as the head of the emergency department, it had be relatively stressful shift, but nothing they couldn't handle. Derek was looking forward to when his shift ended in an hour so he could go home and curl up with his partner of 6 years, they had been together for 4 years before Derek finally proposed and now they have happily been married for two years.

His husband Stiles was a teacher at the local Kindergarten, he loved kids so it was perfect job for him and he always had interesting stories about work to tell Derek when he got home from the hospital.

One of the phones went blaring as they got a call to say there had been a car accident, a distracted driver went straight through a red light causing him to hit a car which hit another car.

Derek was immediately calling orders out to the rest of the ER and getting places set up the injuries of the victims was unclear but so far there had been no casualties and Derek would like to keep it that way if it was at all possible.

Less than 10 minutes later the victims were brought in including the perpetrator, some of the victims had not lost conscious but they still had cuts and bruises with a few possible broken bones, in total there were 6 victims, the man that started it all, the three in the car he hit first, 1 in the car that the other car hit and then one pedestrian who got caught by the moving cars.

Derek was called over by one of the nurses to gain injury validation on one of the victims, a woman from the second first vehicle that got hit first by the distracted driver. Derek agreed with the nurse that this woman needed surgery for the open fractured leg injury and so then went and called the surgeons to prep for emergency surgery as this victim needed it, the other victims were rather lucky various concussions and broken bones as well as minor cuts and bruises, Derek saw when he looked through the folders with the injury assessments in them though the last one made his heart stop Genim “Stiles” Stilinski Hale, his injury assessment was probable broken ribs and left arm, various cuts and bruises and a slight concussion, he told the nurses to pick a folder and get to work treating the patients, he grabbed his husbands folder and marched over to the cubicle that his husband had been placed in.

Stiles was dead so dead, he just hope that whatever doctor was coming to treat his various injuries was not going to be his husband. The accident was not his fault, he just left work ;later than usual as he was busy setting up the end of year play that was going to be on for the children in his class and the other Kindergarten class and on his way home he ended up in a multi car crash which was just his luck.

He could hear footsteps coming towards his cubicle and then the curtain was thrown back and in all his glory was his beautiful husband, his multi- coloured eyes full of concern and fondness. He closed the curtain giving them privacy before walking over and gently kissing Stiles, resting his forehead upon Stiles he gently whispered “Don’t scare me like that again please” Stiles just nodded taken aback by his husband.

Derek then got onto sorting Stiles injuries out, he lifted stiles top up gently to check the ribs noting where Stiles whimpered and where he nearly screamed in pain, definitely some broken ribs then, he kissed his husband before moving onto his arm, pressing down gently, his husbands whimpers of pain was heartbreaking for him, but he noticed a break, that would also need to be patched up, Derek then did a check of the rest of his husbands body noticing that nothing else was broken just bruised, he gave his husband one last kiss on the forehead before going to call x-ray and having an appointment set up ASAP .

Stiles was dazed and in pain, but having his husband around made him feel better, his husband returned with another doctor which Stiles was not happy about but he understood he had other patients to look after other than him and now that he knew his husband was alright, he could concentrate on the other victims.

“Stiles, this is Dr. Blake, she’s going to take you for your x-rays, and then she is going to bring you back up here, when we have the results of your x-ray she’s then going to start patching you up okay.” 

Stiles nodded, Derek smiled and nodded at Dr. Blake before starting to leave the room but his husband call made him turn around. Stiles was pouting a little and looked adorable as he asked,

“Can I please have one more kiss before they go and put me into uncomfortable positions for x-rays they will never use anyways?”

Derek smiled at his husband and returned to his bedside and gave him a little peck on his nose and then another on his forehead, he then turn around and left the room, though still managing to hear Dr. Blake say to Stiles “You are a very lucky man”

Stiles was now in more pain then he was before he was sent down to X-ray those evil monkeys made him straighten and bend his arm even though he was obviously in pain and now he wanted his husband and he wanted him now, he didn't care if he was acting as a child he wanted his husband and he wanted him to hug him and take him home and curl up beside him in bed where they would just lie in each others arms until they drifted off to sleep.

Dr. Blake noticed his mood and smiled a small smile as she parked him back into the cubicle, closed the curtains before heading off to get his x-ray results, he was awaiting a couple of minutes when the curtains opened and there as if summoned via telekinesis was his husband.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Derek asked coming nearer to the bed after closing the curtain once again giving them privacy.

“I'm tired, in pain because the stupid person made me bend my arm into weird positions that hurt and I really could do with a hug and chocolate preferably Reeses.”

Derek smiled he knew his husband too well, he leant in on his husband not broken rib side and gave him a small hug before pulling back and out of his pocket producing two packets of his husbands favourite chocolate. Stiles smiled widely and made a grabby hand with his not injured arm for the chocolate which Derek gave without fuss because he knew not to get between his husband and chocolate.

“So do you want the good or bad news hun?”

Stiles looked up and cocked his head before telling Derek to start with the bad,

“You have 2 cracked ribs on your left side, that will need to be taped, you have a minor concussion, you also have a broken left arm that will need to be casted for up to a month and the splinted for another little while. The bad news is that due to the concussion and broken ribs you must stay in a hospital overnight or up two days.”

Stiles stared at his husband open mouthed there was no way in all that was good in the world that he was spending the next two days in hospital. He also thought about his injuries, how long would he be expected to leave work for or could he go back next week. Stiles told his husband this.

“You will have to take up to a month of work and then possibly shorter days till you're fully healed and about staying in a hospital, I as the head Doctor of your case am releasing you as you will be taken care of and kept an eye on by myself as I have taken the next four days off to spend with said patient”

Stiles grinned”Well what are we waiting for tape me and plaster me up and then take me home”

After an hour more in the hospital, Derek and Stiles left, Stiles now had a bright red and yellow cast on his arm (Stiles told his husband it was an iron-man arm, his husband just shook his head) and his ribs taped up securely.

On the way home Stiles fell asleep, when the arrived at their house Derek shook him awake and carefully helped him inside and up the stair to their bedroom. Derek undressed his husband in the bathroom and gave him a wipe down to remove the dirt and sweat of the day he then helped him dress in loose comfy sleep clothes and joined his husband in bed curled around one another with one final kiss to end the day they drifted to the land of the dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,
> 
> All mistakes are my own any really noticeable, leave a comment and I will sort it out,
> 
> Comment and all that good stuff if you wish.
> 
> Bye


End file.
